Lies To Live By
by LysCat
Summary: When Elena wakes up without any memory of her friends or family, she gets help from an old friend. Under his instruction, she focuses on the present instead of her past. It works out well for her, but what happens when the past meets her present?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lies To Live By  
Author: Alysia  
Category: Post episode/alternate universe. It picks up during the episode in season two when Stefan threatens to drive Elena off the bridge.  
Couple(s): Elejah, not sure about the others yet.  
Summary: When Elena wakes up without any memory of her friends or family, she gets help from an old friend. Under his instruction, she focuses on the present instead of her past. It works out well for her, but what happens when her past meets her present?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character familiar to TVD, I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted pleasure.  
Author's Note: I know, I still have AOF to work on, but it's been a slow process. This has been sitting around for a while, and I'm hoping that any responses that are generated will help me kick my butt in to gear so I can get the epilogue for Fake Dates up.

Chapter 1

_"I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena."_

The words seemed to be on repeat, each time she heard the phrase, it cut her just a little bit more than the previous time, breaking her heart all over again.

How had they managed to get point? Once upon a time, he had been her everything. She had been so tied up in anything Stefan. Stefan Salvatore opened her eyes to a whole new world. It hadn't been easy, but she figured that since they had been together, it was all manageable…until the night that he left with Klaus.

All bets were off once Stefan left with Klaus, a trade for the antidote to Damon's werewolf bite. Stefan, whom Elena had known struggled with his feeding habits, went back to feeding off humans…not just blood bags like his brother Damon or Caroline Forbes did; but from the life source. She thought it had been bad enough when she discovered the truth, and while it was…when Klaus compelled her boyfriend out of love with her; that was the breaking point.

Since Stefan's return to Mystic Falls, things had been awful, not only between herself and Stefan, but also between the Salvatore brothers. Upon first meeting Damon and getting to understand the relationship between the vampire siblings, she discovered that there was just a little bit of resentment and sibling rivalry. Damon loved nothing more than pissing off his brother; but when all was said and done, he loved him. When Stefan disappeared, Damon stepped up and took care of Elena and became her rock.

That emotional support grew into something more, for Elena. Damon had already confessed to being interested in her. She denied the attraction between them, but seeing the way he stood by her side and helped her when she needed someone, she finally allowed herself to accept those growing feelings. She still didn't know what they meant, or how to further process them. They'd shared a kiss just the other night, and guilt immediately welled up inside her. She wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that she was moving on, or if because it had been with his brother.

The truth of the matter was, despite what Stefan had done, she hadn't wanted to let go of their relationship. The way that it ended just wasn't fair, they'd been robbed! And she wanted so desperately to just find that connection with him again! She missed having him in her life, and if things really and truly were over between them, shouldn't they be the ones to make the decision? Shouldn't she get a say so in that? Then again, she supposed that after his actions that night, things were definitely finished. There was no excusing his actions any longer; not that she could even if she wanted to. Having to hear his harsh words was one thing, but for him to threaten her life?! She wouldn't just gloss over that fact.

The death of her parents haunted her thoughts every day. She knew that if it hadn't been for her, they never would have been in the position to have an accident…and then there was the survivor's guilt. She'd survived what her parents could not, and Stefan, more than anyone, knew how that affected her. Asshole! How dare he do that? If it had been part of a plan that they had worked out together, that would be one thing; but to force her to drink his blood as he threatened to drive off a bridge?!

Putting his risk aside, he'd force fed her his blood. He knew how she felt about that, how angry she'd been in the previous months when Damon tried to do the same thing to her! He knew she had no desire to transition into a vampire…and for him to threaten her existence to get the better of Klaus was inexcusable. In the span of three minutes, Stefan had managed to break her in a way that not even Klaus had been able to do. Would he have actually gone through with it? She just didn't have an answer. At one time, she would have vehemently denied it, but she couldn't do that anymore.

As if that wasn't enough, Stefan left her on the bridge. It was freezing cold outside, he'd threatened to kill her, and had betrayed her and used her trust in him against her. Yeah, it would be a long time coming before she found it in her heart to truly forgive him. She began the long walk home, and hadn't even walked half a mile before she felt the first rain drop fall on her. "You have got to be kidding me!" She screamed out into the night, the rain only fell heavier. She ran for the cover of the trees, but even that wasn't enough. A few minutes later, it was obvious that the rain wasn't about to let up any time. A car pulled up, and she almost thought it was Stefan coming to apologize; she was about ready to tell him to go to hell, when she recognized the make and model of the car. She'd have preferred Stefan.

"Would you like a ride?" A voice asks, pulling over the side of the road where she was standing.

"No thanks, Klaus."

"So…you're just going to stand in the freezing cold rain all night?" Klaus asked, one eyebrow arched at her actions. He thought his sarcasm would get him more of her charming wit, but she remained motionless. "Yes, I can see where that might be appealing. Let's see; getting a ride in a nice, dry, warm car to a place of shelter…or staying out in the rain in the cold…yes, tough decision. I'd hate to be in your shoes."

"I wouldn't be in this position if Elijah had killed you when he said he would!" God, how she hated the man in front of her! If it wasn't for him, her life would have been much simpler. As far as she was concerned, all of this was his fault!

"Yes, because all of this is my fault," he sarcastically agreed, almost as though he had read her mind. "Get in the car, Elena!"

"No!"

Klaus hit his fists against the steering wheel. "If something happens to you, to your blood-"

"God forbid that something happens to your precious doppelganger!" She snarked back. "That's all you care about! Perhaps if you were a little less of an ass, I would be willing to get in the car with you."

"Yes, because juvenile actions like this are oh so attractive," he replied before letting out a sigh. "Just get in the car, Elena," his tone was even, with no maliciousness behind it. "Look, you're soaking wet and it's more than just a bit chilly. It would be stupid of you to stay out here, and you know it."

Elena pursed her lips as she considered his words. He did have a point. It was too cold to stay outside in the freezing cold rain. She'd have to reconcile with her pride later, it just wasn't worth it. "Fine," she accepted, marching over to the passenger side of the car.

As soon as she got in the car, Klaus reached over and turned on the heater. Elena didn't say anything, but the even expression of her gaze when she looked at him, said enough.

"So…bad night?"

Elena snorted at the obvious observation. "Yeah, I gotta tell you, I'm really tired of people trying to kill me." She shook her head as she stared out the passenger window. "It's one thing for you to try, I mean you don't have loyalties to me…but Stefan? He was the one that protected me. Even after he left with you, he was still trying to protect me."

"It's a horrible feeling when someone you love tries to kill you, isn't it?" The question came off in a twisted manner, but Elena ignored him, knowing sarcasm when she heard it. She was sure that he knew all about that.

"I just don't know how he could do that to me," she whispered, feeling insecure. It was then that she noticed that Klaus was passing the way to get to her house. "Where are you going? You said you were going to take me home."

"No, I said I was going to take you to shelter," he reminded her. "You just assumed that meant your house." When Elena's body tensed up, he continued speaking. "The last people that you need to be around are Stefan and Damon."

She couldn't hold back her scoff. "Excuse me?" Who was he to make such decisions about her life?

"Look, based on Stefan's actions tonight, he's unstable," Klaus explained swiftly. "Aside from that, how do you think lover-boy is going to handle the fact that you and big brother were, in the words of Buffy, making with the smoochies?"

"I didn't think that you were one for television," Elena said back before his words sunk in. "Wait, how did you know that Damon and I kissed?" As soon as she uttered the words, she shook her head. "Never mind," she denied. Of course Klaus would know, if he hadn't been watching her, he would have had someone doing it for him.

"Elena, there isn't much that goes on that I don't know about," Klaus told her, his voice matter-of-fact and as though him knowing such a personal moment for her was no big deal. "You're heading into a very dangerous situation with them."

"And how would you know?" Her tone was mocking. As far as she was concerned, the man driving the car was dangerous to her, not her friends!

"Because I've been there, Elena," he answered. "Elijah and I both fell in love with the same woman. It nearly ruined our relationship." Tatia. Even a thousand years later, just mentioning her name left a bitter taste in his mouth. He and Elijah had been fools for her. At least he learned his lesson, unlike his brother.

"Nearly?" She asked, not able to contain her astonishment over his choice of words. "You daggered your brother a few months ago…and that's on good terms?" This man was going to kill her, she noticed the way that his jaw ticked. For some reason though, she just couldn't stop the words that continued to tumble out of her mouth. "If that's good, I'd hate to see you two on bad terms."

Klaus licked his lips, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. He wasn't accustomed to people speaking to him like that. "Because of our feud, she's dead," he said, ignoring the annoyance he felt for his companion. "Those…boys," and as far as he concerned; that was what they were, "are going to either end up turning you or killing you, and I won't allow that." He turned up to the drive that to his large mansion.

"You're really expecting me to stay here?" Elena observed with a tint of wonderment to her voice. "I don't think that is the best choice I've made, seeing as how you've already killed me."

"Love, I thought you'd be over that little fact by now," he told her. The tone of his voice held indifference, as though he was talking about the weather. "We both know that my…intentions towards you have changed," he reminded her. "You're of no use to me if you're dead." He got out of the car, before walking around it and opening Elena's door. "It's late, you're wet and I'm not going anywhere else tonight, so stop fighting me at every twist and turn." He held his hand, not only to help her out of the car, but as a truce of sorts.

Elena studied his hand before looking at him. "I must be crazy," she voiced, allowing him to help her out of the vehicle.

Klaus smiled, shutting the car door behind her. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it, love?"

"Would you stop calling me that?" She hissed at him, yanking her hand away from him.

Klaus chuckled at the woman next to him. If he wasn't so amused, he'd be insulted by her words and actions. He waited until they both crossed the threshold and he shut the door behind him.

"Oh, by the way, I've had the house spelled. You will not be leaving here unless it's with me." Klaus shared after a moment of afterthought.

Elena's eye widened as his words filtered through her brain. Her feet seemed to move of their own accord and she rushed towards door, pulling it open. Holding a hand out, it fell against an invisible force. "No! You tricked me here." She pulled away and glared at him.

He sighed, gently shutting the door and placing his hands on her shoulders. He directed her up the stairs. "No," he shook his head. "I never tricked you; you're the one that didn't ask more questions before agreeing to come with me." His mother always taught her children to be very careful with their words. It was a lesson that he carried with him through the years.

"Because you keeping me against my will never crossed my mind," she shot back, allowing him to lead her up the ornate stairway. She knew that she could have fought against him, but in the end, it'd be pointless. If he wanted to, he could have thrown her over his shoulder and carried her or compelled her to do whatever he wanted.

"Ah, here we go, love." He opened a bedroom door and walked in, placing her on the bed. Elena immediately moved as far away from him as she could. Klaus sighed at the action. "I've already explained to you, Elena, you have nothing to fear from me. Not any longer. I will take care of you, and make sure that no harm will ever come to you."

"You can't keep me here for long, Klaus. My friends will come looking for me." She was sure that even Stefan would come for her, even if it was only to get the best of Klaus.

The hybrid shook his head before moving to retreat from the room. As soon as he reached the door, he spun around to face her once again. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Your friends believe that you died the night of the sacrifice. They won't come searching for you." He offered a pleasant smile. "We'll be leaving Mystic Falls in the coming week, and then you'll be free to move around without the possibility of someone recognizing you." Without waiting for a response, he turned and left the room. He didn't tell her that the same witch who'd performed the spell on her friends would be wiping her memory as well. What was the point of torturing her unnecessarily when the dynamics of their relationship would be altered completely?

Dropping down onto the large bed in the lavish room, Elena felt all emotions from the night well up. Curling into a ball at the foot of the bed, she fell into tears. She sobbed for Jeremy and the fact that he would believe he was the only living Gilbert left. She cried for her friendships with Bonnie, Caroline and Matt. She thought on Damon and Stefan, not in a romantic aspect, but what they represented in her life; security, protection and comfort. And then she cried for the unknown. What was going to happen to her?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any character familiar to TVD, I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted pleasure.

Author's Note: As you'll read in this chapter, a bit of time has passed since the first chapter. Anything written in italics is meant to the past.

Sharbour: Is it because it seems like there will be Klaus/Elena? Because, I promise that there won't be, at least not in a romantic sense. I can handle seeing Elena with Stefan and Damon (because of seeing the pairings on the show) but I'm an Elejah fan through and through. I hope this chapter helps to sooth your fears.

Aria: The explanation will come in this chapter, and I really hope it's not a disappointment.

Eva: I'm glad that you liked his character in the first chapter. I thought it worked well enough. As things progress and change, I just hope that he won't see too OOC, but it'll be different dynamics so I can't imagine he'd be a complete jerk.

Sarah: Thanks! That first chapter was easy to write, it's just a matter of keeping up with the flow of it, which I hopefully haven't messed up.

Dherea: I'm glad you like it.

Diehardromantic: There will be no Klaus/Elena, at least not in a romantic sense. However, as you'll see, I have changed things around and because of that, they will be different characters from the ones we're used to seeing on the show. And yes, you are right. I'm sorry about that.

Volleyball: Thanks for taking the time to read and review.

Julie: Hopefully I can keep your interest. I have to admit, I'm nervous about this next chapter and revolutions and what that means for OOCness for both Klaus and Elena.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Clutching her head, she groaned in pain as she attempted to sit up from her position. The pounding in which she felt was so intense that it caused her mouth to water. Still confused about her surroundings and whatever it was that plagued her, she knew enough to know that she was going to throw up. Holding her stomach, she stumbled to her feet in effort to find the nearest toilet. _

"_Here." _

_Reaching blindly, she grabbed the plastic waste can that was extended in her direction. Settling it beneath her, she lost the fight against her body. Her body shook as she expelled the contents of her stomach. _

"_There we are, love."_

_When her heaving subsided, she let her companion pull the object from her hands. She immediately fell back into a sitting position, closing her eyes to hide the offending brightness. To make sure that she blocked it out as much as she could, she threw her arm over her face. "What happened?"_

_Reading into her actions, he dimmed the lights in the room. "Here we are, love," the voice was gentle, and if she wasn't feeling so sick, she would have been studying whomever the liquid velvet voice belonged to. "I need you to move your arm for me." _

_Still keeping her eyes clenched shut, she moved her arm. A cold wash cloth landed first over her forehead before traveling over the rest of her face. _

"_There we go. That's better, isn't it, love?"_

_One eye opened, afraid that the offending light from before would set her back into another bought of nausea. She was pleasantly surprised to find the lights dimmed. "So much," she admitted in hoarse voice. She opened her other eye and looked at the man that hovered over his position. "What happened?"_

"_You don't remember?" He waited for her to acknowledge his question before he continued on. He watched as she shook her head and he felt a momentary sense of triumph knowing that the spell worked on her. "You were in an accident and you fell and hit your head."_

_She stared at her companion who appeared to be most sincere. "I don't…" She shook her head. "I…do I know you?" She noticed the way he smiled then. It was a mixture between pride and comfort, and she didn't understand it. She filed the moment away another time. _

"_My name is Klaus Mikaelson. You and I have been friends for a couple years now." He tried to offer a supportive smile, but when he realized that she had the same expression on her face as she'd had since waking up, it slowly faded. "I think I should call the doctor…"_

_She frowned, staring at the blonde man before her; hoping that if she looked long or hard enough, it would trigger something. She'd heard of people being in car accidents and having memory loss, but a simple accident such as falling? That didn't even make sense…did it? And if she had enough knowledge to understand that, then why couldn't she remember him…or herself?_

"_That may be wise," she agreed after a moment when there was no spark of recognition. "Um…what about my family?" If Klaus claimed to be good friends with her, why hadn't he mentioned them before? When the expression on his face became sorrowful, she felt her stomach drop; already knowing that whatever news he would reveal wouldn't be pleasant. _

"_Elena…I don't…" he trailed off in an apologetic tone. "I'm afraid that-"_

_She watched the way he seemed to struggle with his words and she shook her head. "Just tell me," she retorted in a firm voice. _

"_It's just you. You lost your parents and brother in a fire about a year and a half ago." His mouth closed as he watched her brows knit together in turmoil as she attempted to process his words. She appeared so lost in that moment. The revelation obviously upset her, and he could actually see her attempting to embrace the sadness that she felt was appropriate for the news. _

"_I thought it was something like that," she confessed in a small voice. Why else wouldn't they be present if she suffered from such an injury?_

_Taking advantage of her vulnerability, Klaus claimed a position on the bed next to her. Keeping his body relaxed he offered her a supportive smile and placed his larger hand over hers. "I promised you before that I would take care of you, Elena, and I meant it." he shared. "We will get through this."_

_Accepting the comfort that he offered, Elena leaned her head against his shoulder. It didn't even cross her mind to question his words or actions. His appearance had been sincere throughout their entire conversation. Surely if he meant to harm her, he wouldn't have offered to bring in a doctor…_

_Smiling down at the human, he felt a sense of smug satisfaction that she'd played into his hands so easily. Leaning over, he placed a kiss on the top of her head before he moved out of the bed. "I'll just call the doctor and see how soon she can get here." _

_She wasn't sure if she was relieved or upset by the fact that he'd moved away from her. Aside from the awkwardness she felt about his displays of affection with her, she had to admit it was comforting and…nice? It was then that she began to wonder just how good of 'friends' they were. He'd said they'd been friends for a few years, and he obviously seemed comfortable enough with her to touch her…but was it more than that? _

_As he scrolled through the contact list on his phone, Elena attempted to study him. He was rather handsome and she certainly didn't mind his accent. His sandy blonde hair was cropped short, but she was able to discern a slight wave to it. His striking blue-gray colored eyes held a wealth of knowledge and he seemed to be wise beyond his years. Yet despite all that, she felt no attraction for him._

"_A doctor that makes house calls?" She asked, pulling her thoughts away from his attributes. _

_He shrugged in response. "It's a small town," he supplied. _

* * *

"_So, you're saying I have amnesia?" Elena asked feeling completely bewildered. "I don't understand. I have memories of places that I don't know and faces that mean nothing to me. I understand everyday functions. If I know that, then how come I can't remember my family or friends? Klaus told me that we've been friends for years, how is it that I have no recollection of any of our times together?" She didn't miss the look that Klaus and Dr. Stone exchanged, almost as if they were having a silent conversation. _

_Dr. Stone moved closer to the teenaged girl and claimed a seat across from her. "I believe it is a sort of selective amnesia. Klaus has informed me of your family's demise," she shared quietly. "Amnesia can be the result of physical damage to areas of the brain, but psychological factors can also be a cause as well. It is not unheard of for victims of heinous crimes to repress upsetting memories."_

"_But I wasn't attacked," she denied. "If I was going to block out those memories, wouldn't I have done it before now?"_

"_Unfortunately, there are still mysteries about the brain that we just haven't figured out yet," Dr. Stone replied. "I know it isn't much, but more often than not, amnesia victims do tend to regain their memories if there is no brain damage. I believe that in time, you will reclaim those lost memories."_

_Moving around the room, Klaus positioned himself behind the chair Elena occupied. "Just how much time are we talking about?"_

"_It's different for everyone. You may go months without any spark and then one day it could all come rushing back, or you might just get one thing at a time. I'm afraid I can't be more specific."_

_Sullenly, Elena nodded and glanced down at her lap. "I get it…" she muttered. _

_Dr. Stone attempted to send the girl a comforting smile. "Other than the bump on your head, there is nothing physically wrong with you. I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do at this time. Klaus has already assured me that he will monitor you. He has my number, so if anything should happen, I'm only a phone call away." _

_Becoming lost in her thoughts, Elena barely acknowledged the doctor's exit and Klaus' excuse to walk her to the door. _

Looking at her companion, Elena let out a small sigh. It had been three months since her accident and Klaus still refused to let her out of his sight. Being in the house was one thing. She had the freedom to roam so long as she didn't venture into the basement. However, if she ever left the confines of the house, she was always escorted around the property, and it was never beyond that.

The property that his house rested on was huge. An overly large garage housed the most expensive cars and bikes that she could ever fathom. There was an indoor pool attached to the house as well as an overly large Jacuzzi. Every room was decorated with the finest supplies that money could buy. There were seven bedrooms as well as a living room, den and what Klaus called the 'play room.' It housed a ridiculously large flat screen television with every game system ever invented as well as hundreds of DVD's. The overly large kitchen shared space with a dining room, and then there was a formal dining room as well, which hadn't been used since she'd been there. Even the four and a half bathrooms were spared no expense when it came to decorating.

Upon her awakening, Klaus had given her every material item he thought that she needed. He'd hired a decorator to redecorate the bedroom that had been given to her, and Elena had been in charge of the direction. The adjoining bathroom was also hers to do with as she pleased, which she did. She'd known by the look on his face that he didn't agree with the decorations, but he didn't say a word about it.

A couple weeks after waking up from her accident, he insisted on schooling for her. However, instead of sending her to a public or even private school, he set up online learning for her on a new laptop; sparing no expense for her. When she asked him about it, he claimed that he didn't want her to have to deal with idle tongues and gossip mongers. At the time she appreciated his forethought, but the novelty quickly wore off. She was feeling separated from the world.

"What is wrong, dearest?" Klaus asked, pulling his attention away from the television to focus on Elena.

In the beginning, he'd been skeptical that the spell wouldn't work on Elena. He had been on his toes, constantly worried that she would snap out of it and then he'd have to deal with a pissed off doppelganger. Yet, it never happened. He was beginning to get to know her in a way that he'd never known Elena. He found himself enjoying her company and he honestly looked forward to spending time with her. She wasn't so bad when she wasn't fighting and arguing with him like she had when they were in Mystic Falls.

"I'm bored, Klaus," she threw her head back on the back of the couch and sighed dramatically. She'd gotten used to his terms of endearment and didn't question them. Actually, she found comfort in them. Things between them remained friendly, familial at best, and she didn't mind it in the least. As handsome as he was, she found no attraction to him whatsoever; and she was betting that he felt the same way about her.

"You have been cooped up all day, haven't you?" He peered at her.

"All day, every day," she muttered, making sure it was loud enough for him to hear.

He considered her words, ignoring her shot against him. "I know it isn't easy, love. I've been most negligent of you, haven't I?"

She shook her head. "I don't mean to complain," she denied. "You've done so much for me these past couple months, and I won't ignore that." She couldn't! "I just wish that I could go outside more, maybe meet some new people."

"Elena…" He shook his head. "You know you can't. It isn't safe."

She stood up then. "Safe from what?!" He spoke of bad things lying in wait in the world, but he never would expand on that. "And more than that, you are my friend not my father. Shouldn't I be allowed to make these decisions myself?"

"Not when you don't know what's out there," he denied hotly. He found himself off the couch and squaring off against her.

"Because you won't tell me!" She shook her head. "Do you know what happens when you catch a butterfly and put it in a jar? It slowly wilts to death."

He nearly snorted at her comparison. "You are far from death, Elena." He would make sure of that. She would not come to harm, not under his watch!

Her eyes welled with tears and she cleared her throat. "Maybe not physically," she allowed. "But it's the same idea," she went on to deny. "I can't do this, Klaus. I feel like I'm suffocating." Casting one last sad look in his direction, she exited the room.

As soon as he was left alone, he threw his hands in the air and grunted in frustration. One thing he hadn't yet had to deal with from Elena was her teenaged angst. Yet, he was not a stranger to them. Rebekah had thrown plenty of fits in their long existence. Their transition had frozen them in time, as such, his sister would forever be a teenager; no matter how much time passed.

* * *

"Knock, knock," he said in time to his knocks against her bedroom door.

Sprawled out on her stomach on the overly large and very comfortable bed, Elena attempted to ignore the interruption. When he knocked again, she sighed. "What, Klaus?" It had been a few days since she'd stormed out on him and it left things awkward. He was the only person in her world, literally, and without his comforting presence; she'd been totally alone.

"I hate it when you're upset with me," he replied. Stepping into her bedroom, he set a box down in front of her. Oddly enough, he found himself sincere in his words. In the months that followed their exit from Mystic Falls, he had grown somewhat attached to Elena. It hadn't been part of his plan, but he found himself thinking more on her than he ever thought he would.

"And what is this?" She looked down at the large box with a frown on her face. "You can't just buy me something whenever I'm upset with you." It didn't happen often, but she was beginning to recognize a pattern. After an argument would take place, he would approach her, bearing gifts. "You can't buy me, Klaus."

"I know," he sighed, claiming a seat on the edge of her bed. "And that isn't my intention."

She grunted before moving to her side, peering at him, she rolled her eyes. "That would be a bit more believable if there wasn't a present sitting in front of me," she replied with a pointed tone. Sitting up, pursed her lips.

"I am very sorry about our argument earlier," he apologized.

She nodded. She'd been spending the last several hours brooding as well. "Klaus, I don't know where I'd be without you, and I love you. You are my best friend; my only friend…literally. But I need more."

It was his turn to nod then. "I know, I've been unfair to you. It's just…there are so many things out there that could harm you, take you away from me."

"I'm not going anywhere," she argued easily. "I couldn't, even if I wanted to."

"I know, that's why I got you this." He reached past her and pulled the lid off the box.

She gasped in surprise when a little head peered above the top of the box. With a blissful smile, she threw her arms around Klaus. "A puppy! You bought me a puppy?"

Chuckling, he returned the embrace. "I got you a puppy. I know it isn't much, but…baby steps and all that jazz…"

"Thank you! Klaus, he's adorable."

"She's adorable," he corrected. "Males mark their territory, and I refuse to have a dog peeing in my house."

Elena rolled her eyes, but chose not to say anything in response. Instead, she reached for the small creature. "Is she a golden?"

He nodded. "She is a Golden Retriever, and she needs a name."

"I'll have to think on it," Elena replied. "Thank you, dearest," she appreciated once again, replying with one of the many pet names he called her. "I love her and I'll take good care of her."

He nodded. "Oh, I know you will. Because she is yours and yours alone," he warned. He kept his voice light, but his eyes held a truth to them. "Any accidents fall to you."

"I know, I know," she muttered. Placing a kiss on his cheek, she turned back to the puppy and cooed at it. When the puppy panted and yapped at her, she giggled. "She's adorable."

Klaus rolled his eyes at the creature, but moved to pet her anyway. When the puppy shied away from him and growled, he narrowed his gaze on it. Would Elena be upset if the horrible thing had a tragic accident?

Elena laughed. "Already she has superior taste, liking me over you," she teased, not knowing why, but not questioning it.

He smiled at her, a little too forcefully. "I'll leave you to it, love."

* * *

Babs, as Elena came to affectionately call the puppy, turned out to be her dog. More than that, Babs became her shadow. She couldn't go anywhere without the puppy following her. The first night proved to be trying in the fact that Babs had several accidents. Klaus, true to his word, made sure that Elena was the one to clean up after her. The very next day, they went to a local pet shop and bought all the provisions they thought they'd need, including a crate to lock Babs up at night.

And then Elena's nights weren't interrupted by accidents, the puppy's whining of being crated away from her, kept her awake. The only time Babs wasn't under her feet was when the puppy was curiously sitting in front of the door that led down to the basement.

It was one such night when Elena stumbled into the secret that Klaus kept from her, the secret in the basement. Up until that night, that particular door had remained locked, she knew, because she'd checked many times. That night, before settling down to bed she attempted to track down Babs. The basement door, to her astonishment, was wide open.

"Babs?" She called. "Come on, baby," she cooed. When there wasn't so much as a noise in response, she peaked into the door. Spotting a light switch, she flipped it on before making her way into the usually locked room. Making her way down a flight of stairs, she stopped short at the sight before her.

It wasn't just the ornate decorations of the room, though she found herself confused by them. Weren't most basements dark and dreary? However, the room was decorated nearly as nice as the living room was, from the lush carpet to the beautiful wall paper. However, it was the coffins that caused her heart beat to speed up. Without taking her eyes off the nearest one, she kneeled down and called for Babs. When the puppy came running to her, she picked her up before standing back up.

Holding onto the puppy for comfort, she leaned over and pushed open the lid of the coffin. She gasped in fright when a body was revealed to her. What the hell was going on?! Why would Klaus have a body? No, no. Given the count of coffins, why would he have several bodies? If he was running a funeral home out of his house, wouldn't she have known? But what other reason would there be for him to…? And more than that, who were they? What the hell was Klaus into?

She studied the form in front of her. Despite the grayish tint to the skin, he was a relatively attractive man. Lifting a hand, she reached out to touch it. Thinking twice, she pulled it back. When Babs whined at her, she pet her head. It was then she noticed a large piece of wood sticking out of his chest. She bent down to release Babs before peering back at the body before her. Without a conscious thought, she pulled it out of his chest not knowing what to expect, if anything.

When nothing happened, she shook her head. "Fuck this!" She whispered. "Klaus is so going to answer some questions," she hissed into the darkness. Moving towards the stairs, this time, Babs followed behind her effortlessly.

With Babs hot on her trail, she ran towards Klaus' bedroom, intent on getting some answers. But he didn't acknowledge her incessant knocking. She opened his door, ready to demand answers from him; but she found it empty. What the hell?! Where was he? On all nights, he decided to go out on that one?

Sighing loudly, she settled onto his bed. With Babs under her arm, she found a comfortable spot, intent on waiting for him to return…and as soon as he did, she'd jump on him for answers. However, minutes turned into hours and she lost the battle against time and slumber.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she felt a hand settle over her mouth. She fought against the hold, gasping against it. It was dark and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to it.

"Elena?"

The sound of her name caused her to stop short and she relaxed back against the bed.

Comforted that she wouldn't struggle any further, Elijah removed his hand from her mouth.

She found herself blinking in an attempt to see in the dark. "Klaus?" Why would he wake her in such a way? Was something wrong?

"Klaus?" The masculine voice repeated, as if astounded that Klaus' name would be the first she thought of. "It's Elijah."

She frowned into the darkness of the room. "Who?" Who the hell was Elijah? And more importantly, how would she know him?

He frowned down at her. What had happened while he was neutralized? How long had he been that way?

* * *

AN: So I'm sure this chapter answered some questions for you. Also, allow me to apologize ahead of time if Elena and Klaus are out of character. I figured that with Elena's memory being erased, she doesn't have the same prejudices about Klaus as she once did. And because she isn't being a pain in his butt, he's much nicer where she's concerned. I hope I don't upset anyone with the way I've written the characters.


End file.
